


Самое лучшее Рождество

by Korue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: В чемодане Ньюта стало на одну тварь больше.





	

– Не двигайтесь, – приказал незнакомый голос. – Акцио.  
Ньют ещё только оборачивался, схватившись за перекладину, а палочка уже выскочила из-за пояса, взмыла в воздух и послушно опустилась на ладонь Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
– Вы!.. – ахнул Ньют.  
– Шшш, – Гриндевальд прижал палец к губам. – Спускайтесь.  
Ньют поколебался секунду, потом всё-таки захлопнул крышку чемодана и спустился по лестнице.  
– Стойте, не двигайтесь.  
Он послушно замер, но тут же вздрогнул, ощутив щекотку. Полы сюртука раздуло, словно порывом ветра, карманы вывернулись наизнанку, и всё их содержимое: блокнот, самопишущее перо, бумажник, корм для лунтелят и оторванная пуговица – взмыло в воздух. Пикетт испуганно закричал и вцепился в лацкан всеми конечностями.  
– Малыша можете оставить, – разрешил Гриндевальд.  
Вещи рухнули на пол неопрятной кучей. Ньют проводил блокнот тоскливым взглядом, успокаивающе поглаживая Пикетта.  
– Прошу прощения, – равнодушно сказал Гриндевальд, – не люблю повторять ошибки. Теперь можете сесть.  
Ньют пересадил Пикетта себе на плечо, уселся на кушетку и тут же вскочил – Гриндевальд с комфортом устроился в плетёном кресле, а на коленях у него так же комфортно устроился камуфлори.  
– Отпустите его, – процедил Ньют, невольно сжимая кулаки.  
– Тише, вы пугаете Альбертуса.  
– Его зовут Дугал.  
– Глупое имя.  
Дугал сосредоточено крутил пуговицу на жилете Гриндевальда и, кажется, чувствовал себя неплохо, поэтому Ньют снова сел на кушетку. Не то чтобы он мог что-то сделать сейчас. Если только удастся дотянуться до стола… но для этого Гриндевальда нужно как-то отвлечь. Ньют покосился на того и невольно вздрогнул: палочка смотрела ему точно в лоб.  
– Давайте не будем устраивать сцен, – мягко сказал Гриндевальд. – Кто-нибудь может пострадать.  
Он погладил Дугала по спинке – тот довольно заурчал, но намёк был более чем понятен. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие и успокоиться.  
– Зачем вы здесь?  
– Мне нужно покинуть Америку наиболее безопасным способом. Вам ведь не впервой нарушать закон, мистер Скамандер.  
– И перевозить опасных тварей, – буркнул Ньют, не подумав.  
Гриндевальд не обиделся.  
– Именно поэтому я и выбрал вас. Уверен, мы сможем найти общий язык, верно, Альбертус?  
– Дугал, – напомнил Ньют.  
Дугал, предатель, перевернулся, подставляя брюшко – ему было всё равно, как его называют, лишь бы продолжали гладить. Гриндевальд усмехнулся и почесал ему живот левой рукой – палочка в правой не дрогнула, всё так же целя Ньюту в лоб.  
– С этим малышом мы уже подружились, уверен, что и с остальными вашими тварями я легко смогу найти общий язык, – он хмыкнул. – Нам предстоит приятное путешествие.  
Ньют промолчал, искоса его разглядывая.  
За две недели в тюрьме МАКУСА, Гриндевальд похудел и осунулся, волосы немного отросли и падали ему на лоб спутанными прядями, одежда была местами порвана, местами прожжена насквозь – плачевное зрелище. Только палочка в его руке выглядела новой и чистой: ослепительно белая, странной формы, больше похожая на узловатую ветку. Что-то в ней было притягательное – Ньют с трудом заставил себя смотреть не на палочку, а на её хозяина.  
– Приятное морское путешествие в хорошей компании, – рассуждал тот, – что может быть лучше. А достигнув суши, мы распрощаемся, как добрые друзья, и разойдёмся, каждый в свою сторону, чтобы больше – я надеюсь – никогда не встретиться.  
– Я с вами встречи не искал, – напомнил Ньют.  
– Неужели вы на меня обижены? Между прочим, именно я сейчас нахожусь в вашей власти. Вы можете, – Гриндевальд взмахнул палочкой, – выбросить чемодан в море. Или сдать аврорам по прибытии. Или скормить меня нунду.  
– Этого я делать не стану, – заверил его Ньют, – у нунду и так проблемы с пищеварением.  
Ухмылка Гриндевальда стала шире.  
– Как хорошо, что мы понимаем друг друга.  
Ньют побарабанил пальцами по кушетке. Он прекрасно понимал, что имеет в виду Гриндевальд: в случае любых действий против него, пострадают животные. Нельзя было этого допустить.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Ньют без энтузиазма. – Вы можете остаться здесь до прибытия в порт – если будете помогать. Мне не хватает рабочих рук.  
Гриндевальд удивлённо моргнул, но тут же рассмеялся.  
– Почему бы и нет. Я люблю животных.  
Он демонстративно почесал Дугала за ухом, и тот обнял его за шею – как показалось Ньюту, так же демонстративно.  
– Что ж, раз мы договорились, – сказал он, поднимаясь, – то…  
Невидимая ладонь толкнула его в грудь, опрокинув обратно на кушетку.  
– Я с вами ещё не закончил.  
Куда только делось показное добродушие Гриндевальда – он разглядывал Ньюта с недобрым прищуром, словно искал уязвимое место.  
– Есть один вопрос, который не даёт мне покоя, – сказал он после долгой паузы. – Как вы поняли, что мистер Персиваль Грейвз – не тот, кем является?  
– Во время допроса вы вели себя подозрительно, – рассеянно ответил Ньют, разглядывая свои вещи, валявшиеся на полу.  
Гриндевальд поцокал языком.  
– Вы могли заподозрить в Грейвзе моего сторонника. Но решить, что это кто-то другой в его обличье – не самое стандартное мышление, мистер Скамандер.  
Ньют вздохнул и наконец посмотрел Гриндевальду в глаза.  
– Это из-за вашего вопроса про Дамблдора.  
Белая палочка едва заметно дрогнула.  
– Поясните.  
– Глава американского аврората вряд ли наслышан о нём, – послушно объяснил Ньют, – ведь научные открытия профессора не связаны с боевой магией. Слышать о нём и признавать его заслуги мог только тот, кто интересуется теорией магии, экспериментами с ней – не мистер Грейвз.  
Пальцы Гриндевальда, сжимавшие палочку, слегка побелели, словно он собирался взмахнуть ею для очередного заклинания, и тут что-то зашебуршало за креслом. Не отводя взгляда, Гриндевальд пошарил позади себя и вытащил за шкирку ниффлера. Ньют прижал ладонь ко лбу.  
– Так, – сказал Гриндевальд, – кто это у нас?  
Ниффлер повис в его руках с печальным видом – на Гриндевальде не было ни единой блестящей вещицы.  
– Это ниффлер, – поспешил объяснить Ньют, – он совершенно безобиден и…  
– Как его зовут?  
Ньют смешался.  
– Он… у меня недавно, и я ещё не придумал ему имя.  
– Отлично, – Гриндевальд посадил ниффлера себе на колено, и тот тут же спустился на пол, цепляясь лапками за штанину. – Будет Никодимусом.  
– Что за глупое имя, – не сдержался Ньют.  
Ниффлер уполз куда-то под стол и тоскливо завозился там в поисках хотя бы завалящей монетки, Гриндевальд усмехнулся и посмотрел на Ньюта.  
– Мистер Скамандер, раз мы покончили с формальностями, то почему бы вам не раздобыть еды.  
– Какой-нибудь еды? – повторил Ньют.  
– Не какой-нибудь, а хорошей. У вас я нашёл только сырое мясо.  
Ньют взлохматил волосы.  
– Тогда… я могу купить маггловской еды.  
– Купите. Я не расист.  
Ньют встал, подобрал бумажник и подошёл к лестнице, чувствуя спиной пристальный взгляд.  
– Ваша палочка пока побудет у меня, – пояснил Гриндевальд, небрежно почёсывая млеющего Дугала, – вряд ли она вам пригодится.  
Ньют поставил ногу на первую ступеньку.  
– И, мистер Скамандер.  
Ньют обернулся: Гриндевальд и Дугал смотрели ему вслед с одинаково снисходительным видом.  
– Купите что-нибудь из выпечки.  
– Выпечки? – повторил Ньют недоверчиво.  
– Я люблю булочки с корицей, – сообщил Гриндевальд.  
Ньют проглотил первые три пришедшие на ум реплики и молча продолжил подниматься. Он уже был на верхней ступеньке, когда услышал:  
– Никодимус, иди-ка сюда.  
– Не смейте давать клички моим животным!  
Крышка чемодана распахнулась, словно от сильного толчка.  
– Не задерживайтесь, – приказал Гриндевальд. – Мы все умираем с голоду.

Ньют поднялся наверх, в свою каюту, захлопнул крышку чемодана, сел на него и шумно выдохнул. Итак, ему предстояло ввезти в Англию самую опасную тварь современности – задачка не из лёгких. Он взлохматил волосы, обдумывая своё положение: до прибытия в Англию оставалось пять дней, это значило, что Рождество он встретит в открытом море и в компании тёмного мага… который любил булочки с корицей… И, кажется, любил животных.  
Ньют невольно улыбнулся – не самая плохая компания, если подумать.

***

Ньют постучал трижды, сделал паузу и стукнул ещё два раза. Подождал. Крышка чемодана резко распахнулась.  
– Входите, – послышалось снизу.  
Ньют начал спускаться, одной рукой удерживая поднос с едой. Настроение было безрадостным, да и кто бы радовался, оказавшись в положении мальчика на побегушках, который даже в собственный чемодан не может попасть без разрешения. На ночь Гриндевальд выставил его спать в каюту. «Чтобы у вас не возникло соблазна напасть на меня, пока я сплю», объяснил он с ухмылкой. В итоге Ньют так и не смог заснуть: Гриндевальд не производил впечатления безумного садиста, но сама мысль, что животные остались без присмотра, заставляла нервничать.  
В каморке никого не было. Ньют остановился возле заваленного свитками, инструментами и разноцветными склянками стола. Здесь он хранил яд, кровь, семенную жидкость, истолчённые клыки и измельчённые волосы самых разных магических животных, и многое из этого могло быть использовано как оружие.  
Помедлив, Ньют прошёл мимо. Ночью он обдумывал различные способы обезоружить Гриндевальда – от сонных чар до изголодавшейся сносорожихи – но так ни к чему и не пришёл. Всегда оставался риск, что пострадает кто-то из животных, а такое он никак не мог допустить.

Гриндевальд устроился на берегу озера за небольшим столиком и читал газету, насвистывая «Двенадцать дней Рождества». Свою одежду он трансфигурировал в приличный светлый костюм, отросшие волосы зачесал назад и выглядел, как немецкий банкир на отдыхе, а не как преступник в бегах. В воздухе перед ним парило зеркало, а волшебная палочка порхала вокруг его лица, аккуратно сбривая щетину – стоило признать, что он умеет устраиваться с комфортом.  
– Доброе утро, – приветствовал он Ньюта, не отрываясь от газеты.  
– Доброе. Как вы раздобыли «Ежедневный Пророк»?  
– Сова принесла. Я дал ей монетку – позаимствовал у Никодимуса.  
– Я же просил не называть ниффлера так.  
– Он отзывается.  
Гриндевальд сложил газету, посмотрел в зеркало и удовлетворённо кивнул.  
– Вам бы тоже не мешало побриться.  
Ньют машинально пощупал колючий подбородок.  
– Что пишут в газетах?  
– В основном про мой дерзкий и блестящий побег. Ничего интересного.  
Ньют откусил от тоста с джемом, прожевал, Гриндевальд тем временем резал кровяную колбаску. В траве стрекотали насекомые, в кронах деревьев щебетали птицы, на поверхности озера вздувались пузыри, каждый размером с голову телёнка – просто идиллия.  
– Вы ведь разбираетесь в обскурах, – неожиданно сказал Гриндевальд.  
Ньют чуть не подавился тостом.  
– «Разбираюсь» – не совсем подходящее слово. Я с ними сталкивался… пару раз.  
– Как думаете, тот мальчик, Криденс, мог ли он выжить?  
– Вы видели, что авроры убили его, – ответил Ньют, мысленно составляя список дел на сегодня.  
Предстояло хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы успеть до вечера, а ещё подготовиться к Рождеству – день обещал быть тяжёлым. Он рассеянно жевал тост, прикидывая, с чего лучше начать. Сама Квини Голдштейн не смогла бы проникнуть в его мысли, что уж говорить о Гриндевальде, который даже не использовал легилименцию – только сверлил его пристальным взглядом.  
– У меня было время поразмыслить. Криденс отличался от всех известных нам обскуров, его способности – настоящее чудо. Авроры развеяли его, но достаточно ли этого, чтобы он погиб?  
От необходимости отвечать Ньюта спас протяжный заунывный вопль. Гриндевальд вздрогнул, чуть не уронив чашку.  
– Что это?  
– Всего лишь авгур, – Ньют в два глотка допил чай. – Но для нас это знак, что пора приступать к работе – впереди много дел.  
– Что ж, удачи.  
– Нет, вы пойдёте со мной, – сказал Ньют, внутренне улыбаясь. – У меня не хватает рабочих рук, а вы обещали помочь. Помните?  
Гриндевальд нахмурился, Ньют принял самый невинный вид, на какой только был способен.  
– Помню, – признал Гриндевальд без энтузиазма. – Что ж, идёмте, я стараюсь держать слово, если это не доставляет серьёзных неудобств.  
Авгур закричал снова.

Где-то светило солнце, где-то давно наступила ночь, а на карманном хронометре Ньюта было только полдевятого, когда они с Гриндевальдом приступили к обходу территорий.  
Они покормили семейство угробов, проверили гнездо окками, заглянули в гости к лукотрусам. Ньют только протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться с Пикеттом, как тот перебрался к нему на ладонь, мигом взбежал по руке и спрятался под воротником.  
– На чёрном рынке он стоит целое состояние, – заметил Гриндевальд.  
Ньют инстинктивно накрыл Пикетта ладонью  
– Он не продаётся.  
– Я так и думал. Как его зовут? Похож на Рудольфуса.  
Пикетт в ужасе пискнул.  
– Его зовут Пикетт, – ответил Ньют тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
– Мда, первое впечатление обманчиво. Вы тоже похожи на безобидного чудака.  
Ньют смешался.  
– Я и есть безобидный… магозоолог.  
Гриндевальд только криво ухмыльнулся.  
Они убили целый час, чтобы покормить нарлов – а всё из-за Гриндевальда, который пролевитировал к ним миски с молоком раньше, чем Ньют успел его остановить. Самые впечатлительные нарлы свалились в обморок, остальные бросились наутёк, потрясённые людским коварством.  
– Чему вас учили в Дурмштранге? – возмущался Ньют, ползая по кустам и пряча корм так, чтобы его ни в коем случае нельзя было принять за угощение.  
– Тёмной магии, конечно, – огрызался Гриндевальд, приводя обморочного нарла в сознание энервейтом.  
– Оно и видно.

Диринары разлетались облачками пуха при их появлении, гигантские улитки важно следовали по своим делам, пятиноги подходили, чтобы их погладили, и Ньют настолько увлёкся, что практически забыл, с кем имеет дело.  
– А здесь у меня рунеспуры, – рассказывал он шёпотом, чтобы не потревожить устроившихся в корнях дерева змей. – Я их отбил у контрабандистов, хочу отвезти обратно в Буркина-Фасо. Потратил уйму времени, чтобы уговорить их не ссориться.  
– Вы змееуст?  
– Нет, но мы и так поладили.  
Когда они проходили мимо имитации аризонской пустыни, Ньют не сдержал тяжёлого вздоха. Фрэнк вернулся домой – это наполняло сердце радостью, но и грустью тоже.  
– О, – сказал Гриндевальд, – это апполосская пушишка, я прав?  
– Так и есть. Как вы отличили её от карликового пушистика?  
– Полистал ваш блокнот вместо вечернего чтения. У вас хороший слог… и талант к рисованию.  
Ньют смутился – он пока ещё никому не давал читать свои записи.  
Гриндевальд ссадил пушишку на землю.  
– Куда мы дальше…  
Из кустов метнулась быстрая тень, что-то длинное и крупное прыгнуло на него и опрокинуло навзничь.  
– Не убивайте! – крикнул Ньют.  
Джарви зашипел, скаля зубы.  
– Что это такое? – сдавленно спросил Гриндевальд.  
Он выглядел ошеломлённым, но палочку держал крепко, целя джарви точно в голову. Быстрая реакция, отметил Ньют.  
– Это джарви, он вас не тронет… Наверное.  
– Старый извращенец! – прошипел джарви.  
Он клацнул зубами, ударился о щит Протего, отскочил и шмыгнул в кусты.  
Гриндевальд выглядел потрясённым до глубины души.  
– Старый? – повторил он с возмущением.  
Улыбаясь, Ньют подошёл и протянул ему руку.  
– Не обращайте внимания, он просто повторяет за людьми, как крикаду.  
– И кто же его этому научил? – язвительно поинтересовался Гриндевальд.  
В последний момент Ньют вспомнил, что перед ним вообще-то тёмный маг, но отдёргивать руку было поздно: Гриндевальд уже схватился за его ладонь и поднялся на ноги. Рукопожатие у него оказалось тёплым и крепким – как у порядочного человека.

Обойдя почти весь чемодан, они дошли и до места обитания лунтелят.  
– Вечное полнолуние? – протянул Гриндевальд, оглядываясь. – Довольно талантливо, мистер Скамандер.  
– Тише, – прошипел Ньют, – не спугните их.  
Лунтелята приблизились толпой, робко вытягивая шеи и часто перебирая плоскими лапами.  
– Славные малыши, – одобрил Гриндевальд, протягивая руку к ближайшему.  
Лунтелёнок захлопал глазами и нерешительно ткнулся ему в ладонь носом.  
– Не вздумайте давать им клички, – сказал Ньют, посмеиваясь.  
– Будем их кормить?  
Лунтелята обступили Гриндевальда, как цыплята курицу, и Ньют вдруг вспомнил Якоба, который стоял на этом самом месте всего две недели назад.  
– Я сам, – сказал Ньют резковато. – А вы…  
Он с натугой поднял ведро с мясом.  
– Вот, идите корить тестралов. У вас, думаю, не возникнет проблем с тем, чтобы их увидеть.  
Гриндевальд наморщил нос и махнул рукой, левитируя ведро в сторону от себя.  
– Мне начинает казаться, что я вам не нравлюсь.  
Ньют отвернулся, пряча улыбку.

Когда они вернулись, над каморкой садилось солнце, кельпи резвились в озере, пурпурные жабы клекотали в осоке. Даже Ньют чувствовал себя уставшим, а Гриндевальд дотащился до кресла и повалился в него, с наслаждением вытянув ноги.  
– Который час?  
Ньют сверился с хронометром:  
– Начало десятого.  
– Неудивительно, что я проголодался. Скамандер, приведите себя в порядок, поднимайтесь наверх и раздобудьте еды.  
– Не хотите вернуть мне палочку?  
Гриндевальд иронично приподнял брови.  
– Уверен, что вы способны купить поесть и без помощи магии. В крайнем случае малыш Ру… Пикетт вам поможет – я наслышан о его способностях. Идите, а я пока займусь украшением помещения.  
– Собираетесь праздновать Рождество? – недоверчиво спросил Ньют.  
– Почему бы и нет? Думаете, в моём чёрном сердце нет места радости и… как принято говорить? – теплу?  
– Я не думаю, что у вас чёрное сердце, – спокойно сказал Ньют.  
Гриндевальд расхохотался.  
– А вы прожжённый лжец, мистер Скамандер.  
– Я не…  
Крышка чемодана распахнулась, повинуясь невербальному заклинанию.  
– Идите.

Стоило подняться наверх, как чемодан за ним лязгнул, закрываясь изнутри. Ньют одёрнул полы сюртука, пригладил волосы, проверил на месте ли бумажник и Пикетт, потом с сожалением оглянулся на чемодан. Гриндевальд зря счёл его лжецом – Ньют не врал. Он совершенно искренне считал, что тёмный маг, который любит животных, не может быть совсем уж плохим человеком.

***

Ньют вернулся в каюту, насвистывая и балансируя огромным подносом. Для пассажиров устроили рождественский ужин, и он набрал столько еды, сколько смог унести – на двоих как раз хватило бы.  
Он захлопнул дверь ногой, развернулся, да так и замер на середине движения.  
Чемодана в каюте не было.  
Это само по себе ничего не значило – возможно, в его отсутствие Гриндевальд просто наложил на чемодан Чары невидимости.  
– Пикетт? – позвал Ньют севшим голосом.  
Но Пикетт тоже ничего не видел и не чувствовал.  
Ньют осторожно поставил поднос на пол и вышел в коридор. Огляделся. Паника разрасталась, выстукивала молоточками в висках. Кто-то украл чемодан. Не маггл – потому что маглоотвод он починил ещё в Нью-Йорке. Значит, на корабле был волшебник.  
Будь у Ньюта волшебная палочка, он бы смог найти чемодан с помощью Следящих чар, но милостью Гриндевальда он оказался совершенно безоружен.  
Пикетт подёргал его за волосы, указывая веточкой вглубь коридора, на плечи легла мягкая тяжесть. Ньют улыбнулся – у него было кое-что получше палочки, у него были друзья.

Повинуясь указаниям Пикетта, он пробежал по коридору до двери, ведущей на верхнюю палубу – обычно она была заперта, а сейчас оказалась распахнута настежь. Ньют взбежал по лестнице, выскочил на палубу и увидел грабителя.  
Низенький и коренастый человек тащил чемодан в сторону кормы, оскальзываясь на мокрой палубе.  
– Стой!  
Грабитель обернулся, и в свете луны Ньют увидел уродливое носатое лицо – это был не человек, а гоблин.  
– Ты опоздал, Скамандер! – крикнул тот хрипло и ускорил шаг.  
– Мне нужна помощь, – тихо сказал Ньют.  
Тяжесть на плечах сразу исчезла, и он бросился в погоню, стараясь двигаться настолько быстро, насколько позволяла качка.  
– Стой или будет хуже! – крикнул Ньют. – Я не шучу.  
Гоблин оглянулся, Ньют завёл руку за спину, как будто собирался выхватить палочку. Гоблин тут же выставил перед собой чемодан, как щит.  
– Всё можно решить миром, – сказал Ньют, стараясь говорить как можно убедительнее. – Я заплачу вдвое больше, чем тот, кто тебя нанял.  
Гоблин снова разразился каркающим смехом.  
– Что бы ты ни предложил, этот чемодан стоит много, много больше.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, что внутри, – не сдавался Ньют.  
– Гналрак знает.  
Гналрак! Так вот кто за всем стоял! Ньюту и в голову не приходило, что тот станет преследовать его за пределами Америки.  
– И Гналрак не знает, – сказал он, осторожно делая шаг вперёд.  
Он даже не врал – сейчас у него стало на одно опасное существо больше, и Гналрака ждал очень неприятный сюрприз.  
– Не пытайся меня обмануть, – гоблин потряс чемоданом.  
И тут ему на голову свалился огромный моток каната. Гоблин взмахнул руками, уронил чемодан и осел на палубу – Пикетт своё дело сделал.  
Ньют показал ему большой палец, но тут корабль качнуло в очередной раз, и чемодан покатился от него – обратно к гоблину. Тот уже пришёл в себя – черепа у его расы были до огорчения крепкими – подхватил свёрнутый канат и метнул в Ньюта. Пришлось срочно падать, уходя от удара. Ньют упёрся ладонями в палубу и подсёк гоблина под колени, тот свалился, а чемодан снова оказался в свободном полёте и весело заскользил от них к носу корабля.  
– Мерлинова борода! – выдохнул Ньют и припустил следом.  
Гоблин прыгнул ему на спину, повалил, перескочил через него и бросился вперёд, но Ньют успел схватить его за лодыжку и дёрнуть на себя. Корабль сильно качнуло, Ньюта потащило по палубе, гоблин упал на него, придавив своим весом, а сверху на них рухнул чемодан.  
Издав победный рык, гоблин схватил чемодан и бросился наутёк.  
– Дугал! – закричал Ньют.  
Что-то более плотное, чем воздух, спрыгнуло с надстройки на плечи гоблина. Тот заорал от неожиданности, когда Дугал принял свой настоящий вид, споткнулся, попытался удержать равновесие, отчаянно взмахнув рукой… И чемодан выскользнул из его пальцев, описал изящную дугу и упал за борт.

Оскальзываясь, Ньют подбежал к борту. Рядом приземлился Дугал с Пикеттом на плече – все трое перевесились вниз и с облегчением увидели, что чемодан упал не в море, а на более широкую нижнюю палубу. Ньют выдохнул и нехорошо посмотрел на гоблина, который тоже подполз к борту и сейчас утирал пот со лба.  
– Итак, – сказал Ньют, делая шаг вперёд. – Я думаю, нам нужно побеседовать.  
– Скамандер! – крикнули снизу.  
Ньют, Дугал с Пикеттом и гоблин снова припали к борту.  
Гриндевальд высунулся из чемодана с недовольным видом.  
– Мне кажется, что Альбертус, – начал он и осёкся. – Что здесь происходит?  
– Это ещё кто?! – заорал гоблин. – Гналрак говорил, что будет только один волшебник!  
Ньют пожал плечами.  
– Как я и сказал ранее: Гналрак знает не всё.  
Гриндевальд аппарировал к нему с чемоданом в одной руке и с палочкой в другой.  
– Так, – сказал он холодно, – вижу.  
Гоблин, ещё недавно такой наглый, содрогнулся, и, в общем-то, Ньют мог его понять.  
– Он пытался украсть чемодан, его послал гоблин по имени Гналрак.  
– Помню такого, дружище Персиваль с ним сотрудничал, – равнодушно кивнул Гриндевальд и повернулся к Ньюту. – Вы тайком вынесли камуфлори – хотели меня обмануть?  
– Разумеется, нет. Я и сам не сразу его заметил.  
– Не пытайтесь мне лгать, мистер Скамандер. Я не собирался вам угрожать, мне казалось, вы достаточно сообразительны, чтобы понимать – за ваши ошибки заплатят ваши животные.  
– Не устраивайте сцен, – огрызнулся Ньют. – Никто вас не обманывал.  
Гриндевальд нахмурил светлые брови, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что этот момент гоблин выбрал, чтобы дать дёру. Всё так же хмурясь, Гриндевальд направил на него палочку:  
– Авада…  
Ньют ударил его под локоть, и зелёная вспышка ушла в ночное небо.  
– Что вы делаете?!  
– А вы? Лишние жертвы ни к чему.  
– Вы готовы защищать даже контрабандистов?  
Ньют упрямо тряхнул головой.  
– От вас я буду защищать кого угодно.  
Гоблин завернул за угол и скрылся из виду, Гриндевальд и Ньют переглянулись.  
– Это из-за вас! – сказали они хором.  
Лицо Гриндевальда исказилось от гнева, но он справился с собой – только буркнул: «Ждите здесь», и аппарировал. Ньют покачал головой – неужели от него действительно ждали послушания.  
– Пикетт?  
Он почувствовал щекотное движение вдоль поясницы, и Пикетт высунулся из-под полы сюртука, крепко удерживая волшебную палочку. Он так ловко вытащил её из-за пояса у Гриндевальда, что тот ничего не заметил.  
– Молодец, – одобрил Ньют, с наслаждением прокрутив палочку в руке. Снова получить её было всё равно, что инвалиду снова обрести конечности. – Альб… Дугал, держись за меня.  
Убедившись, что все на месте, он аппарировал на другой борт корабля.

И оказался как раз за спиной у Гриндевальда, который снова направлял палочку на гоблина.  
– Авада Кедавра.  
– Депульсо!  
Гоблина снесло в сторону, и смертоносное заклинание прошло мимо.  
– Ступефай.  
– Протего!  
Ньют успел выставить щит каким-то чудом, потому что Гриндевальд послал в него заклинание, даже не обернувшись. Беспалочковая магия, чтоб её.  
– Я же сказал вам не лезть, мистер Скамандер.  
Ньют ссадил Дугала и поднял палочку, готовясь защищаться.  
– Вы правда рассчитывали, что я послушаюсь?  
– Я рассчитывал на ваше благоразумие. Видимо, зря. Ваш гриффиндорский пыл…  
– Я хаффлпафец, – обиделся Ньют.  
– Не похоже.  
Гриндевальд повёл рукой, и палуба вздыбилась под ногами у пытавшегося уползти гоблина.  
– Он не мог прийти сюда в одиночку, – поспешил сказать Ньют. – Где-то должны ждать его сообщники.  
Гоблин ощерился.  
– Я этого никогда не скажу.  
– Круцио.  
– Вингардиум левиоса! – поспешил выкрикнуть Ньют.  
Гриндевальд отшатнулся, и заклинание попало в гоблина. Тот с визгом взмыл воздух, а Гриндевальд обернулся к Ньюту с очень нехорошим выражением на лице.  
Сражаться с ним в открытом бою было безумием – Ньют и не пытался. Когда палуба вздыбилась уже под его ногами, он прыгнул вперёд, врезался Гриндевальду головой в живот и, используя силу инерции, сбил с ног. От неожиданности тот ослабил хватку, и чемодан в который уже раз оказался на полу.  
– Что же вас всё время тянет на подвиги, мистер Скамандер? – пропыхтел Гриндевальд.  
– А вас так и тянет убивать! – выдохнул Ньют.  
Острый локоть впечатался в солнечное сплетение, вышибая дух. Ньют охнул, когда мир вдруг перевернулся, и он оказался спиной на полу, а Гриндевальд навис над ним, свирепо скалясь. Защищаясь, Ньют взмахнул палочкой, совсем забыв о подвешенном гоблине, и того с силой приложило о переборку. Что-то громко хрустнуло, гоблин сполз на пол и затих. Всё как-то сразу затихло.  
Гриндевальд и Ньют посмотрели сначала на неподвижное тело, потом друг на друга.  
– Это всё из-за вас! – у них снова получилось хором.  
– Если бы не ваша кровожадность…  
– Я кровожадный? Если бы гоблинам удалось похитить чемодан, как думаете, что бы они сделали с вашими животными?  
– Не притворяйтесь, что защищали животных.  
– Знаете, Скамандер, мне это надоело. Последний раз я выслушивал столько нравоучений…  
Гоблин вдруг вскочил на ноги, целый и невредимый. И с чемоданом.  
– Волшебники! – он хрипло рассмеялся. – Оставайтесь с носом!  
Гриндевальд выругался по-немецки. Ньют не понял ни слова, но в целом был с ним согласен.  
Они оба вскочили, направляя на гоблина палочки, но тот загораживался чемоданом и медленно отступал к борту.  
– Осторожнее, – прошипел Ньют, – если вы попадёте в чемодан…  
– Без вас знаю.  
Продолжая целиться в гоблина палочкой, Гриндевальд едва заметно пошевелил пальцами свободной руки, и сложенные у борта мотки канатов начали медленно разворачиваться.  
Ньют выступил вперёд, отвлекая внимание от этих манипуляций.  
– Послушай, – начал он доброжелательно, – ты уверен, что понимаешь ситуацию? Человек рядом со мной, это Геллерт Гриндевальд, уверен, ты его узнал. В моём чемодане он хранит множество тёмномагических э… артефактов. Гналрак совсем не обрадуется такому подарку, уверяю тебя.  
Гоблин заколебался, опасливо поглядывая на чемодан, а канаты за его спиной поднялись и по-змеиному изогнулись, готовясь к атаке.  
– Не советую связываться с самым злым волшебником нашего времени, – добавил Ньют.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, канаты обрушились на гоблина, в один миг спеленав того по рукам и ногам.  
– Акцио!  
Чемодан проскользил по палубе и наконец-то оказался у Ньюта в руках, а канаты подняли визжащего гоблина в воздух, раскачали и швырнули в море.  
– Да что же вы!..  
Ньют подбежал к борту – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть моторную лодку, которая подплыла к барахтающемуся в воде гоблину.  
– Как и ожидалось, у него были сообщники, – сухо сказал Гриндевальд.  
Ньют улыбнулся.  
– Оказывается, мы можем работать вместе – в те редкие моменты, когда вы не пытаетесь никого убить.  
Гриндевальд скривил губы, явно намереваясь съязвить в ответ, но отвлёкся, чтобы почесать запрыгнувшего ему на плечо Дугала.

На нижней палубе что-то громко хлопнуло: Ньют напрягся и тут же успокоился, когда в небо взмыл алый огонёк, а потом ещё один и ещё – стреляли из ракетниц. Видимо, погоня за чемоданом заняла слишком много времени, и Рождество уже наступило.  
Ньют легонько погладил пальцем возившегося у шеи Пикетта и с улыбкой посмотрел в тёмное небо, где один за другим вспыхивали яркие огни. Пусть это и близко не походило на великолепие волшебных фейерверков, ему всё равно нравилось. Его никто бы не назвал любителем шумных торжеств, но в том, чтобы смотреть, как веселятся другие, тоже была своя прелесть. Даже с учётом того, что рядом стоял тёмный маг и убийца.  
– Я уже очень давно не возвращаюсь домой в Рождество, – протянул Ньют задумчиво. – Честно говоря, вы – первый человек за долгое время, с которым я разделил этот праздник.  
– Акцио, – ответил Гриндевальд.  
Прежде, чем Ньют спохватился, палочка выскользнула из его рук. Снова.  
– Оставьте ваши сентиментальные признания, – процедил тот неприязненно. – Сегодня вы пытались обмануть меня дважды, а также напали на меня – вы нарушили нашу договорённость.  
Его глаза вспыхивали алым в отсветах праздничных огней, пожалуй, это выглядело бы устрашающе – если бы не Дугал, обнимавший его за шею.  
– Собираетесь убить меня? – спросил Ньют, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять серьёзный тон.  
Гриндевальд нахмурился, потом просто засунул его палочку за пояс.  
– Считайте, что это первое и последнее предупреждение, – он помолчал: – раз уж сегодня Рождество.  
Ньют кивнул и снова опёрся о борт, любуясь видом. Гриндевальд стоял рядом, а Дугал сполз с него и устроился между ними.  
Корабль всё ещё покачивало, лодка с гоблинами уже затерялась в темноте, с нижних палуб доносились весёлые выкрики. Ньют закрыл глаза и улыбнулся – определённо, это было не самое худшее Рождество в его жизни.


End file.
